The Soldier And The Servant Girl
by HairTheColorOfWheat
Summary: A medieval twist on Girl Meets World- Maya Hart is a castle maid, working for her most loyal friend, Riley Matthews. However, when Riley's predictions of war come to be true, Maya must take desperate measures to keep herself safe. Meanwhile, Lucas makes it his priority to ensure Maya's safety, amidst the war and famine surrounding them all. (Lucaya, Rated T for dark themes.)
1. Girl Meets: Premonition

**Hello all! This is a story about the Girl Meets World characters, if they were living in medieval times, with castles, scandal, and war. Please remember that this is by no means a direct interpretation of the show, as I tried my hardest to portray the characters, and how they would act in this time period. Also, this is not a cheerful and happy-go-lucky story, there is quite a lot of darker themes including murder, some mild sexual content, and some language.**

 **In general, just keep in mind that this is a darker twist on Girl Meets World.**

 **Oh, and the story is told from Maya's perspective, as she is also the main character.**

 **P.S. I am a hardcore Lucaya and Riarkle shipper. You will see this throughout the fanfiction. Don't worry if there's not a lot of Lucaya right away, I promise there will be more to come.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love hearing feedback. Thank you so much for reading my story, enjoy! - _HairTheColorOfWheat_**

* * *

It is so dreadfully hot where I currently stand, the sun beating down on my freckled shoulders. My hair is tied up in a headscarf and I am wearing the least amount of clothing that is socially acceptable, which results in a light summer petticoat, a loose cotton blouse, and an apron for holding the berries I will collect for paint. I stand in the wheat field and gaze upon the swaying crop, gently holding my hands above the tips as they tickle my fingers. Far behind me, the castle looms like a harrowing shadow; it constantly warns me to return to it's safe corridors. Turning swiftly and enjoying my skirt as it blows about me, I stare into the distance at the stony scene that is Greenwich Kingdom.

" _Ahh, home…"_ I mutter under my breath, leaning my head back and embracing the sun's steamy radiation. I can nearly feel the sunburn coming on as the seconds pass, my fair skin feeling rather tight and my cheeks becoming rosy. Returning back to my typical slouching posture, I place my hands on my hips and head deeper into the field, away from the oppressive castle. Just then however, commotion calls me to shift my attention around once more.

"Maya!"

I turn around straightaway, my heart leaping out of my chest by such a fright. Standing in his tattered clothing, Lucas pants and nearly dry-heaves as he attempts to run to my side.

"Goodness gracious, Hopalong! What on earth are you doing out here?" I pause for a moment, examining his disheveled appearance as he makes his way towards me.

"...And why do you look so panicked?" I ask, anxious for his answer.

Lucas catches his breath and places a hand on my shoulder, I stare at his feverish blue eyes and suddenly get the sense that something has gone horribly wrong.

"I-It's Riley. She says she's had another premonition. A premonition- of- of war."

My eyes grow wide. Lucas continues to pant and appear dreadfully frightened, but I figure that the least I can do for him is stay calm.

"Lucas, you know those don't always come true." I take one of his hands in both of my own, giving them a comforting squeeze. "And besides, premonitions only show glimpses of the future. Perhaps Riley misinterpreted what she saw."

"Maya please, don't act so daft!"

"Oh?"

"You know Riley premonitions have always came true! She predicted her younger brother's birth! She predicted the drought three summers ago, she-"

"Woah woah, slow down here." I cut him off, beginning to walk towards the castle. He follows close behind. "Alright, so I apologize for how hastily I pushed away your fears. I'm sorry. Please, just- just start over. Tell me exactly how you came to have this information." I use my hands as I talk, turning my head to face him every so often. All the while, we trudge through the wheat field and begin our path into the bustling kingdom.

"It's alright, I do not blame you for trying to push aside my rather frightening suspicions. But anyways...I of course was not directly the first one to find out, as the King rarely lets me around Riley-"

"Huckleberry, you've gotta quit calling him T _he King._ "

 _"Maya! Quiet!"_ Lucas says in a harsh voice, grabbing the side of my arm. "If someone hears you disrespecting him, it'll be your head!"

" _Oh hush._ Riley's father is a good man. Yes, he rules the entire kingdom and has to be strict with the townspeople, but we are Riley's closest friends! You know, he told me once that I only had to call him Mr. Matthews. None of that _'your royal highness_ ' nonsense."

Lucas is quiet for a moment, giving thought to my words.

"Oh well, continue. I'm sorry for dragging off topic so quickly. _My attention span is that of a prairie dog these days."_

Chuckling for a moment and giving me a soft jab in the side, he then shakes off the humorous moment and returns to the previous melancholy aura.

"As I was saying….Originally it was Farkle that received the news, after giving Riley her daily lesson and having a thorough discussion. He then came to tell me in private that Riley was experiencing nightmares and premonitions of war, and that she firmly believes hard times will be upon us all."

Lucas pauses and stops walking, grabbing my wrist. "She said it's coming soon, Maya." He stares into my eyes with an intensity I have never seen before, his hold on my wrist tight and urgent.

"Is that why you came out here so quickly?" I ask, staring down at his hand- that is still gripping me tightly. Noting my gaze has shifted to his advances, he lets go and rakes back his hair with his hands. Appearing flustered for a moment, Lucas then sighs and nods his head.

"I just assumed you'd want to know first. Riley is your best friend."

"That is true."

"And besides, you should be getting back to the castle soon anyways. The other servants and maids are beginning to prepare dinner."

Lucas then stops on the cobblestone street, our pathway is now busy with noisy people and merchants, everyone making a living on the streets of Greenwich Kingdom. A pack of soldiers pass by, their armor clanking loudly as their boots hit against the hard ground. Lucas watches them and zones out for a moment, snapping back into reality with a quick and hurried statement.

"Oh, goodness-I forgot, the soldiers are going through drills tonight! I have to go!"

I don't manage to say goodbye before he takes off into the crowd, his form soon disappearing from my line of sight. Lucas was never late for meetings with his fellow soldiers, ever since he joined their forces nearly a year ago. Even if it meant skipping a visit to the lovely little market with me, (which I do know he enjoys very much) never once would he abandon his duties to our kingdom.

I of course, have my own duties as well. As Lucas mentioned earlier, being present while the maids and servants prepare to serve dinner is one of my obligations. Since turning sixteen a year ago, Riley took me in from my impoverished home and made me her personal servant. That of course sounds awful, but it's only my formal title. In all truthfulness, I am more of a guest in the castle; with the occasional chore or two. But it means a roof over my head and a warm hearth each night, so I have no complaints.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **"** I'm here, I'm here...No need for the complaining."

I force myself into the castle's kitchen, which is packed nearly shoulder-to-shoulder with cooks, maids, and servants. Everyone has their individual job to prepare a grand meal for the royal family, and it was this time of day that the kitchen was the most annoying and bothersome to be near. Pots and pans are tossed through the air as maids already begin the dishes, servants arrange plates in decorative fashions and hold them up high, exiting the noisy commotion with the trays on their shoulders. And of course, cooks speak in foreign tongues and argue over whether there is enough oregano or thyme in the stew. I stand amidst it all, my hands on my hips and taking in the true ridiculous notion of an entire team- just to prepare food for four people. Adding to the pure misery, the windows in the kitchen refuse to stay shut, letting in the sweltering summer air. I can deal with loud arguments over how dough rises or falls, I can deal with maids leaving bruises on my legs because they so often disapprove of my actions. But the heat, I can't deal with the heat...

"Goodness, I hate summer." I say to myself, wiping the sweat from my forehead as I start to work. A servant near the serving trays beckons me, asking for help carrying the food out to the grand dining hall. I do as she asks and lift the massive tray onto my shoulder, balancing myself tactfully and taking steady steps out the doors of the dreaded kitchen.

In order to enter the dining hall, one must first pass through a long corridor; which is lined with grand paintings of the Matthews bloodline. Their painted faces glow down at me and I feel surprisingly proud to be serving such a family, as oppose to the neighboring kingdom's horrible and treacherous family, consisting of a mother and father, along with their spoiled son. All kingdoms that surrounded Greenwich reeked of an unmistakable jealousy, a jealousy of our people, our crops, our buildings, and of course our lovely princess- Riley Matthews.

As I enter the grand hall, I expect to see my dear friend sitting in her place at the end of the table. Instead her seat is vacant, her plate is not even set. The rest of the Matthews dined cheerfully and exchanged happy glances with me, giving their sincere thanks as I offer to refill their wine glasses. I suddenly take note of why all the extra preparation was necessary today, Prince Joshua sits proudly and decorated at one side of the mahogany dining table.

 _No wonder the maids look so nervous in the kitchen. I certainly would not want to spill soup on his lap._

I drift off for a moment, not noticing that Mr. Matthews is addressing me from across the room. A nearby maid slaps me across the face and whispers harshly _"look alive!"_ and I do so straightaway. My face stings with the heated pain from the slap, but I make no comment about her disgraceful and painful action. Instead I hastily make my way to the King's side, answering his call with a charming "Yes, Mr. Matthews?"

He gives me a little finger wave and smiles, as I then stand beside his chair and lean my ear close to where he's speaking. He whispers softly and is sure that no one can hear:

" _Do me a favor and retrieve Riley, will you? She's been in her room for most of the day. I do know that she's had another premonition, but that's no excuse for a princess not to attend dinner with her cousin, now is it?"_

I look at him and crinkle my nose, shaking my head and replying "You are right sir, it certainly isn't." Standing up straight and bowing my head to him, I then swiftly exit the room. Receiving a combination of envious and curious glances from onlookers, I ignore their stares and continue my way towards Riley's quarters.


	2. Girl Meets: The Mission

**I'll make this intro quick because I know you'll want to get reading. Thanks so much for sticking around after the first chapter! Things are about to get exciting. I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review! -** ** _HairTheColorOfWheat_**

* * *

The staircase leading to Riley's master bedroom is long and winding, with many twists and turns; crafted that way as a sort of defense mechanism for the princess. Though not many enemies ever made their way up these stairs, men with cruel intentions certainly did. This way, Riley would have plenty of time to escape, since it took about five minutes to clear all the steps. It was a building plan crafted in the mind of Farkle, nonetheless. He served Greenwich Kingdom as well, using his impeccable wisdom and acumen to invent gadgets and flying machines for the Royal Family. Although, most of his time he spent crafting small paperboard birds- the kind that flap their wings and fly around the room if you wind up the tail. This of course, was simply to amuse Riley.

 _We all know that he fancies her._

Continuing my way up the staircase, I drag my hand along the stone wall and hum a quiet song, keeping myself entertained while I feel my legs begin to wobble. Finally I arrive at the top, stopping for a moment to gaze out the window. Being this far from the ground sometimes made me light-headed, but on a beautiful evening like this one, all I can do is admire the Kingdom from afar. I do so quickly and see what I need to see, then turn into the small circular room that is just before Riley's bedroom door. Knocking three times, I wait with my hands behind my back.

I hear nothing.

Knocking once more, I feel myself already growing afraid. Nearly a minute passes of silence, I hear nothing but my own heartbeat pacing in my chest. "Riley?" I finally call out, knocking a third time.

No answer.

Taking matters into my own hands, I reach for the doorknob and turn it. Pushing the door ajar, I see a rather peculiar sight.

The massive stained-glass windows that sit on each wall have curtains draped over them, blocking out all traces of natural light. Riley's bed sits out of place, in the very center of the bedroom; with small tea-light candles circling around it. The overall feeling in the room is that of a church temple, calm and peaceful- yet somehow still quite odd. (I have always found religion to be odd.) The only thing that could make this scene more strange would be if Riley was to be seen, and she isn't. There is no trace of her even _previously_ being present. Typically I would assume that she is off with Farkle and throwing paperboard birds off the highest tower in the castle, but I knew that today Farkle was spending his time in Gardnerville, delivering hot-air-balloon mechanisms.

I quickly felt myself becoming more suspicious. Riley's room was arranged in such a peculiar way that it was impossible to consider that this was simply another one of her charades. _Either something caused her to act in this way, or someone else was here_. Knowing now that it would be wasting my own time and energy to stand and stare around Riley's room like some owl on a perch, I turn swiftly and exit the bedroom. The stairs tease me as I look at them with disgust, but my feet move quickly and I return to the dining hall, nonetheless.

"Mr Matthews!" I barge into the great hall, immediately receiving many confused and angered gazes. Seeing their disgust at my improper addressing of the king, I correct myself and walk to his side. "Your highness, I am sorry-" But he cuts me off with a wave of his hand. Standing abruptly, he takes my arm and walks hurriedly into an adjourning room, small enough to be considered a broom closet.

"Sir, what are you-"

"Maya, listen closely."

Mr. Matthews stares into my eyes with an urgent expression. I wish to tell him my news first, but he speaks before I can mutter another word.

"I know Riley isn't in her room." He says, as if it's obvious. A puzzled look sweeps across my face straightaway, but he goes on rambling.

"I sent you up there merely as a distraction. You see, the maids and the cooks and everyone else, they're getting suspicious as to why their Princess hasn't been seen for nearly a week now- _yes,_ it's been a week since she's left her room. I planned on having you return down here and tell me that all was well rather _audibly_ , but then something else came up."

I feel partially flabbergasted and partially terrified at the same time. An odd combination of feelings all mixing together inside me and causing my stomach to twist.

"...What came up?" I ask after several unnecessary seconds of silence.

"It's a bit comical, really; the messenger pigeon made it's way through one of the stained glass windows and delivered a letter from Riley. That part of course, is not comical.' Mr. Matthews pauses and digs around in his royal-blue robes, pulling out a neatly folded letter with remaining wax holding it shut. He hands it to me and takes one of my hands in his own, looking me in the eyes and nodding his head just slightly.

"I want you to read this, and once you do- I want you to find Lucas, and arrange a meeting place with the two of you, Farkle, and Riley. There I want you all to wait for my further instruction. Do you understand?"

I stand with my eyes wide, the letter tightly gripped in my shaking hands. My jaw is dropped simply from Mr. Matthew's apparent face of anxiety- _something had to have gone very wrong._ Zoning out for a moment, Mr. Matthews snaps his fingers in front of my face and brings me back to reality.

"Maya, _do you understand?!"_ He raises his voice just a tone louder, but I know he means no threat. I swallow audibly and nod my head, tucking the letter into my apron's pocket.

"Yes sir, I understand. I will do as you have asked."

"Thank you, dear girl. Now please, hurry. Return to your room and read the letter, then be quick to pack your things- and find Lucas. I have sent a messenger pigeon to the training grounds to excuse him from his duties, though I know his strength and fortitude will come in your aid if anything should happen. I have also called for a prepared carriage in front of the stables for yourself and-"

"But Sir, nothing is going to happen, right? Lucas won't need his strength and fortitude because everything is just fine, right?" I interrupt him, my back turned to him now with my hand on the doorknob.

"Maya, I would like to tell you that...But things have been churning in the hearts of very evil people... _Very near to our kingdom_. The streets nor the outskirts are safe any longer. I set for Lucas to be with you for a reason. Because I know he will sacrifice his safety for yours."

 _"So there is something wrong..."_ I say to myself, looking at the folded letter in my hands.

"Just go, read the letter. Everything you need to know is enclosed. Please, be safe. _May the Gods be with you, Maya Hart."_


	3. Girl Meets: Visitor In The Forest

**Welcome back! Here's your third chapter. _Please please review_ if you read it and liked it, or disliked it, or virtually any opinion! I love hearing your feedback.**

* * *

I sit on my bed with my legs crossed, the warm candlelight flickering in the window as the night falls upon the kingdom. After Mr. Matthews hastily gave me Riley's letter, I made my way to the servant's quarters and slipped into my bedroom. Now sitting in the silence and holding the crumpled paper in my hands, I stare at it blankly and brace myself for whatever could be inside. Taking a deep breath, I gently unfold the letter and read it's contents:

 _Father,_

 _I thank you for allowing me out of the castle today. Farkle has provided me with a wonderful day and much of my nightmares have faded from my mind. However, I have terrible news that tarnishes any happy thoughts I could ever write to you on a piece of parchment._

 _I need your assistance and aid as soon as you can possibly do so. Farkle is badly injured, we encountered a group of thieves in Gardnerville and they stole everything but the clothes on our backs. This does nothing to ease my suspicions that we will soon be at war- but that is beside the point. Currently I am staying at a small inn on the outskirts of Greenwich Kingdom. The innkeeper luckily recognized me as the Princess and is offering everything free of charge, but there is no medical care here for Farkle. Whatever you choose to do, be discreet. I fear that they are following us, knowing that I am royalty and a large ransom could be exchanged. Please hurry, Farkle is running out of_ _time_. - _Love, Riley_

Oh goodness.

I sit with my eyes wide like saucers, my mouth gaping open in disbelief. A sudden feeling of immense fear rushes over me, knowing that my dear friend Farkle was in such peril. _Not_ knowing how to process this information entirely, I slowly stand from my place on the bed. With my hands balled up into fists at my sides, I clench my teeth and feel like screaming. _Who could do that to them? Why would someone want to hurt them?_ As soon as the thoughts cross my mind, I turn swiftly and face the door, readying myself to exit. Before leaving however, I remember to snatch up the small amount of money that I own. Stuffing the metallic coins into my satchel, I have a hard time not stomping my way out of the servant's quarters. Anger takes over my entire body, and I break into a sprint.

I speed past people and ignore their confused stares, having only one goal in my mind:

 _Find Lucas._

Surely he was on his way towards the castle by now, knowing that we have an important mission to set out on. My only task was to keep walking, to exit the castle grounds and enter the pathways that lead to the stable. Luckily the pathways will not be occupied at this time of night, but they do cut straight through the forest. _Any sensible girl would know not to walk through the forest well after sundown..._

Mother always told me I was _not_ a sensible girl.

I start my way on the dirt path, walking hurriedly and managing to keep my eyes forward. Only a few minutes had passed since I exited the castle through it's large front doors, drawing myself quite a crowd of attention. I am sure that a few of them watched me now from a distance, as my figure disappears into the woods. Quickly the temperature drops as I venture deeper, the trees swallowing me whole. I hear curious sounds like the chirps of birds settling into their nests, and the crickets filling up what silence remained. Staring at the treetops, the night sky shows it's face behind the leaves and branches. I keep my head tilted back and gaze at the wonder of it all, but I am suddenly stopped in my tracks when I face forward once more.

About five leaps forward, stands a shadowy figure. _A man's silhouette_ , that stands frozen like a statue. My feet stop and my knees lock, I feel my heart pounding in my chest. Making as little movement as possible, I slowly reach for my satchel and feel around for my dagger. It was a small yet reliable weapon, one that I never hoped I'd have to use. Still, the mysterious figure stands still and watches me from afar, almost as if he too is making a decision on what God has in store. Knowing that I must identify this person before attempting to run _or peacefully pass by without further engagement_...I call out to him.

"I'm warning you- don't take another step unless you want a dagger in your heart! _State your name!_ " My voice echoes throughout the forest, causing a nearby cricket to silence his sweet singing.

No response comes. Instead, the figure takes three steps forward. I back away as he does so, readying myself to flee. However, just as my fight-or-flight sense spin into a whirl, a familiar voice rings back at me.

"M-Maya?"

I blink several times, holding the dagger tightly in my fist.

"Wh-who are you?" I call back to him, clearly a man, by the sound of his deep voice.

Instead of answering me, the man takes five more steps forward and closes the distance between us. I turn and begin to run, but he takes my wrist in his hand and brings me to a halt. My initial reaction is kicking and flailing my arms to try and get away, but a calming sensation comes over me when I recognize his voice.

"Shhh!- Maya!... Quiet!- _It's Lucas!_ \- It's Huckleberry!... Calm down, it's just me!"

He holds my wrists in his hands and brings a finger to my lips, hushing me. I take a moment to realize my current standings, embarrassed with myself as soon as I make eye contact with poor Lucas.

(I say poor- because I am quite sure I hit him in the face _at least_ three times throughout my attempt to escape him.)

Releasing me and taking a step backwards, he lowers his hands and holds them at his sides. I breathe heavily and hold my chest with one hand, trying desperately to steady myself. To no avail, Lucas realizes my struggle to get a grip on reality, and draws me nearer. I don't wrap my arms around him or anything, just stand close to his chest and press my forehead against his chain-mail. He places one hand on the small of my back and sighs, chuckling lightly.

"Well now we know what you'll do if anyone tries to snatch you up, hmm?" Lucas teases, both of us pulling away and laughing lightly.

A moment of silence looms between us as we register everything at stake- standing in the forest and on our way to save a friend's life. His blue eyes speak more than words, I see his fear for the future. Examining his appearance further, I take note of everything he wears. His heavy chain-mail is clearly taking a toll on his comfort, as he wears it proudly beneath a black tunic. His trousers are a light tan color, tucked into a pair of black leather boots. On his head, he wears a finely crafted hat- one of which makes him appear of high-status.

"In my defense, I thought you were a thug trying to steal away my last shard of innocence." I reply, trying to lighten the mood as we both break back into reality. I stand by his side and nod my head, motioning that we walk onward.


	4. Girl Meets: Carriage Ride

**So sorry that this chapter is late! I have been quite busy with making arrangements for the oncoming school year. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please please please leave a review, hearing back from everyone is what keeps me inspired to continue writing. And if you really like the story, lead it on to someone else! Share it on Tumblr, whatever- just show the looove! :D _-HairTheColorOfWheat_**

* * *

At last we arrive at the stables, the carriage gleaming in the light of the torches that adorn the entrance. A single soldier stands with his spear in hand, guarding our commissioned transportation. The moment we approach, he calls out in a strong and brave voice:

"Who goes there?!"

Lucas takes it upon himself to introduce the both of us.

"Lucas Friar- the soldier. And Maya Hart, the servant."

The three of us all stand in awkward silence as the guard motions for us to board the carriage, walking to the front and untying the pair of horses. Both of the horses are adorned with individual saddles on their backs, along with everything attached to allow them to pull the carriage. Suspecting that Mr. Matthews arranged the horses to be saddled up in case of emergency, I refrain from asking questions.

Our carriage is of medium size, having three steps off the ground that lead to the main platform. There sits a padded bench, a wicker basket and two woolen blankets. I assume that Mr. Matthews had _also_ arranged to aid us with a few supplies, explaining the basket and blankets.

Lucas takes my hand and assists me as I step up, placing myself on the bench and leaning against the backrest. He then joins me, bidding the guard his thanks and tossing him a silver coin. Taking steady hold of the reins, Lucas makes a clicking sound with his mouth, and they pick up their feet. Snapping at the reins a few times, they begin to trot. He steers them in a circle to gain their trust and control, then veers us back onto the path. I turn for a moment and give a silent wave to the guard, who stands and watches us with a wary gaze. He doesn't wave back, instead shakes his head and walks back into the stable. I turn back forward, folding my hands in my lap and staring at the road ahead of us.

"Lucas, that guard looked rather...suspicious. Almost like he knows something that we don't."

"Oh Maya, always over-analyzing. Don't worry about it, it's probably just late... And the moon has got him in an odd mood."

I bit my lip and sigh, furrowing my brow. Deciding to go with Lucas' notion, I nod my head and push my worries aside.

 _The moon has simply got him in an odd mood. Oh come on Lucas, we all know that the moon is simply a rock in the sky!_

 _No Maya, stop. Lucas is right._

My inner dialogue is rather colorful as our carriage carries us through the forest, the occasional branch attempting to smack me in the face. Just as I begin to lose myself in my thoughts, I notice that Lucas has been talking for nearly thirty seconds now. Blinking my eyes and snapping back into reality, I interrupt his ramblings with a choppy sentence.

"Oh- Uh, Lucas, I kind of wasn't listening...to the first few seconds of what you were just now saying- so..."

He smiles wide and chuckles, looking at me for a moment before watching the road once more. Shaking his head and giving a playful sigh, he starts over.

" _I was saying-"_ He speaks in an over-dramatized voice, which gets him a smack in the arm from me. "I was saying that Farkle is going to be alright. _I simply know it."_

"You simply know it?"

"Yes."

"And how is that, Huckleberry?"

I fold my arms and look at him, sitting up straight like a high-and-mighty Lord. Tilting my head, I wait for his response.

"Remember that _'Guiding hand with my best interest at heart'?_ " Lucas asks, his voice calm and serious.

"Yes, I remember."

"That guiding hand- it's got Farkle's best interest at heart as well." Lucas pauses and looks at me, staring into my eyes as if he sees right through them. "And my best interest, and Riley's best interest, and _your_ best interest."

Lucas speaks as if he has never known more truth. I try not to scoff, doubting his words.

"And- and what if that guiding hand doesn't have my best interest at heart?" I ask, leaning down slightly so that I can look at his face. Illuminated by the torches mounted on the carriage, his face appears with a warm glow. I try desperately to keep myself from admiring him.

"If the guiding hand's will is not your best interest..." He pauses and turns to face me. "Then I shall have to bend it's will."

 **XxxooxxxX**

We continue on the dirt path, it leads through the forest in a constant winding fashion. Lucas keeps his fists tightly gripped around the reins, being sure to steer the team in the correct direction. Traveling throughout the night, we converse and speak of our pasts, our daily struggles- anything to pass the time. And of course, I know Lucas better as each moment passes.

Dawn arrives like an uninvited guest, pushing itself into the forest and casting delicate beams of light throughout the trees. We continue on, knowing that our destination awaits. Riley had stated in her letter that her and Farkle waited at an inn on the outskirts of Greenwich, and luckily Lucas had previous knowledge of this inn. He had explained in detail how his family used to take trips on the outskirts, enjoying it's grassy plains and coursing creeks. The inn was owned by a friendly man; whom had always respected the royal family- Farkle and Riley were undoubtedly lucky to find such a place to rest.

"How much further?" I jokingly complain, leaning on Lucas' arm and tugging at his shirtsleeve. Nudging me aside, Lucas laughs and shakes his head.

"Oh hush, your patience is just as short as your actual height."

I scoff and raise one eyebrow, readying myself to argue. "Well you're-"

But Lucas cuts me off.

"Shh!" He raises a finger to my mouth, but I push it away.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

 _"No, Maya, I'm serious, be quiet!"_ Lucas then says in a low and hushed voice, as he squints his eyes and looks off into the distance. His demeanor gives off an alarmed feeling, so I do as he says.

"W-what is it?" I whisper, easing my hand around his arm. (I often did this instinctively whenever a threat came into view.)

Swallowing audibly and crouching down low, Lucas nudges my head to the side as a way of directing my line of sight. When he has me in position, he then slowly raises his hand and points straight forward. It takes me a moment, but I soon see something come into focus. Nearly twenty feet in front of us, within the trees and other curious nature-like things, a human's silhouette stands stagnant. _I have had quite enough of mysterious figures hiding within the forest. First Lucas, and now thi-_

Lucas' voice interrupts my trail of thought.

 _"There's something-_ there's _someone_ standing right there..." Lucas whispers in my ear, keeping his finger pointed and his form frozen as a statue. I feel myself grow tense, my heart beating in my chest loudly. Lucas slowly adjusts himself and slides silently off the carriage, leaving me sitting atop it's bench in complete terror.

 _"Lucas! Don't you dare leave me up here!"_ I scold him harshly, keeping my voice in a whisper. I lean down and look at him in the eyes, seeing his need to defend setting in. He stands with his hand on his sword's hilt, still tucked away in it's sheath that hangs from his belt. Ready to draw it at any moment, he ignores my protest and walks on.

Just then, I see the human-like figure turn it's head...

Staring right at us.


	5. Girl Meets: We All Go Together

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I really appreciate it. Remember to keep posting them, I love your feedback so much. I know I left you on quite a cliffhanger, so here you are. Enjoy! - _HairTheColorOfWheat_**

* * *

 _"Lucas- Lucas please- Get back up here..."_

I beg softly, slowly sliding myself downwards and onto the floorboards of our carriage. Now crouched low, I am nearly underneath the bench. Lucas stands a few leaps away, his feet planted firmly on the dusty pathway. His hand still rests on the hilt of his sword, hesitation keeps him from drawing it fully.

Just then, nearby commotion sparks up more fear in our hearts. Turning my head swiftly, I see the lights of the inn glowing softly in the distance. Clear as day, a frightened girl comes running out of it's entrance.

 _"Turner! Turner, hurry! It's Farkle, he's woken up!"_ Her shrill voice rings, running through the short stretch of forest and past us. She doesn't notice as we watch from a distance, seeing as she runs to the side of the mysterious figure. Yanking at his arm, she pulls him into our line of sight. Her appearance too, is revealed in the light of the quickly rising sun.

I immediately recognize her face, a face I have missed seeing.

" ** _Riley_**!" I exclaim, scrambling from my crouched position underneath the carriage bench. My dear friend's face is blank with complete confusion at the hearing of my voice, but I reveal myself and tumble onto the dirt in front of her feet. Lucas follows close behind, releasing his clutch on his sword. Helping me to my feet, he then kisses Riley's hand and pays his respect. I however, give her a tight hug and shower her with questions.

"There is no time to talk, please- we must get to Farkle, he's-"

"Say no more, I'll retrieve the carriage."

The mysterious man interrupts Riley, lifting his hand and pushing aside her worries. I see Lucas straighten his posture and reach to shake this man's hand, introducing himself formally.

"Lucas Friar, sir. I assume you are the innkeeper?"

"Yes, you may call me Turner." He pauses, motioning to Riley and I. "It is an honor to host such royal guests."

"Oh sir, Lucas and I are not royalty- we are just dear friends of-"

"Nevermind that, Maya." Riley cuts me off, hooking her arm in mine and dragging me through the leaves and trees, as we all make our way towards the inn.

 **XxxooxxX**

The floorboards creak and appear as if they will snap in two. On the walls are framed paintings of trees and horses, beautiful woman and bowls of fruit. Anything you might imagine in a daydream, appears in this small inn; people of all ethnicities and backgrounds gather about.

As we enter, the room silences and everyone's gaze falls upon our rather disheveled appearance. Forcing myself to ignore their dissatisfied expressions, I follow Riley up a short winding staircase. Lucas is close behind, keeping a careful watch on our surroundings.

Soon we enter a small candle-lit bedroom. Riley bursts into action at the sight of Farkle, as he lies on the bed against the far wall. A window covered with fabric sits above his bed, letting in beams of light that cause Farkle to flinch. I rush to his bedside as well, inspecting him straightaway.

 _"Farkle...I'm so sorry this happened to you..."_ I apologize, my empathy sinking in as I examine his appearance. His right eye is bruised, black and blue and swollen nearly shut. His shirtless chest is covered in cuts, wrapped in a thick layer of blood-stained cotton. Finally his left arm is in a sling, remaining lifeless and looking rather blue.

"Farkle, can you speak?" Lucas kneels beside his bed, alongside Riley and I as we begin cleaning his wounds. Coughing a few times, Farkle manages to speak in a low- groggy tone.

 _"I'm pretty beat up, aren't I...?"_

Lucas scoffs, chuckling and nodding his head. "I'm afraid so, Farkle...But don't worry. Mr. Matthews sent Maya and I to retrieve you two discreetly, we can leave by this afternoon- if you feel up to it."

Just then, Riley cuts in. Tying shut a new, clean bandage, get voice is shaky as she speaks.

"P-perhaps we c-can leave sooner than that...Right Farkle? You can rest in the back of the carriage, right? You'll be okay, I-I'm sure of it."

Lucas and I exchange wary expressions, both of us noticing Riley's odd be behavior. Of course, Riley was always rather skiddish. This however, seemed deeper than simply her occasional anxiety or moments of stress. Placing a hand on her shoulder, I draw her in close for a short embrace.

"We can leave as soon as you want, Riley. If it really makes that much of a difference, I can take you back on one carriage, and Lucas can take Farkle back a bit later."

"Maya I'm not sure if-"

" _Nevermind_ , Lucas. We will be fine, won't we, Riley?"

Riley blinks the fear from her eyes and shakes her head, going back to working on Farkle's bandages. Just then, Farkle reaches us and gently strokes Riley's face.

"I'll leave as soon as Riley does, Maya. _We will all go together._ " Farkle pauses and turns to Lucas. "We should leave within the hour." He finishes, struggling to then sit up straight. Riley and I both try to keep him from doing so, but to no avail. Farkle sits up and puts on a fake smile, I admire him nonetheless. He'd put himself through great amounts of pain, simply so Riley could be returned to safety. _That_ action spoke more than any words, as did the look in Farkle's eyes as he watched Riley pack away the medical supplies.

Standing abruptly, Lucas sighs and stares at the three of us. He has a sort-of amused look on his face, mixed with bits of fear and doubt. I knew well that he wanted to stay longer, simply to plan our route and collect more supplies in case we were to have a run-in. It clearly stressed him to be leaving so soon, but he was willing to make that sacrifice for his friends. I smile at him in adoration, gazing upon his form as he slouches just slightly. Raking his hands through his hair, he finally speaks hesitant words.

"I guess I'll ready the carriage, then. Farkle, we will make a place for you to lay down in the back."

Lucas stops for a moment, looking then to Riley as she now makes laps around the small room, collecting up what belongings that had left.

"You will stay with Farkle in the back and make sure he's okay, yes?"

Riley looks around the room, staring into the distance as she gives her soft reply.

"Yes... _of course."_

 **XxxooxxX**

"Are you all settled in, then?"

I stand on the gravel-covered ground, reaching into the back of the carriage and adjusting the cushions we had arranged for Farkle. Riley sits with her legs crossed, almost hovering above him as he lies on his back. She watches him like a hawk, being sure to take care that he doesn't damage himself any further.

"Yes, thank you Maya." Riley finally replies, sitting up straight and nodding her head. I then close the back, latching the sturdy lock that holds the swing-doors shut. Placing my hands on my hips and seeing Lucas make his way towards me, I ready myself to set put on the path once again.

Lucas stands beside me and reaches an arm around my shoulder, sighing shakily and patting my back a few times. This was such odd and clearly nervous behavior from Lucas, so I attempt to lighten the mood.

"What's the matter, hopalong?" I ask playfully, nudging him as we now walk to the front of the carriage. Helping me up onto the platform and into my seat, Lucas doesn't reply. Instead, he simply takes the reins and snaps them at the horses's backs- sending us off into the forest once more.


	6. Girl Meets: Complications

**Voila! I have returned!**

 **Yes, I know it's been way too long. Like, more than is acceptable. I officially give you permission to be a little bit mad at me. But don't get yourselves upset just yet, because you have to read this next chapter. Comedic relief and a cliffhanger awaits!**

 **Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, too. I appreciate them so much and they help me to stay inspired. Please remember to give a short sentence or even one word after you are finished reading, just so I can know how I'm doing. :-)**

 **Without further delay, here is the next chapter. _Enjoy! -HairTheColorOfWheat_**

* * *

"I simply wish we hadn't left with such haste. It's my job to keep all of you safe, and-"

"No, it's _our_ job to keep _them_ safe."

Lucas and I sit beside each other, arguing- _only slightly._ He has certainly always been a very intense person, so his low morale did not surprise me. It was very typical of Lucas to plan ahead and think carefully, so when that was not the order of action, Lucas became rather... _stiff_.

"Maya please, you can't possibly believe that if a gang of bandits ambush our carriage, _your_ presence is going to frighten them into leaving. It's _my_ job to keep all of you safe." Lucas snaps at me, his ears reddening as he quickly regrets the words that have escaped his mouth. _Of course_ I am offended, my natural instinct is to slap him across the face and demand that he takes it back. But the part of me that has been formed into a proper gentlewoman, withholds any physical lashing.

 _Right now, at least._

Instead, I decide that the best course of action is to remain silent. And so, I cross my arms and sigh heavily, looking at the road ahead of us. Lucas senses my irritation, _that_ I am most sure of.

 **XxxooxxX**

I feel myself growing rather uncomfortable, as a result of not only the hard wooden bench beneath me, but the constant rocking of our carriage. The road is far from flat, instead it's covered in bumps and dips in the terrain, creating a ride that is similar to sitting on a boat in the Atlantic. My stomach begins to twist into knots and my head spins, creating a horrible feeling of dizziness. I end up leaning against Lucas to ease my nausea, as he attempts to hold me steady with his arm around my back. Suddenly placing my hand over my house, I fear that I'll vomit. Lucas sees my sudden action and brings the carriage to a halt, turning frantically to me and grabbing at my dress as I stand up and lean myself over the edge. He holds onto the fabric near the small of my back, rattling off panicked questions as I throw up onto the dirt road.

"Maya? Are you okay?! What do I do? How can I help?"

"Just- don't-let me fall- off-" I reply between gagging and heaving.

Lucas takes instant action to this and switches from his previous grip on my dress, to instead wrapping both of his arms around my waist and allowing me to bend over, further off of the carriage. _It is a rather comical sight, I imagine._ Lucas sitting with wide-eyes and holding me with my rump right against his face. He doesn't do it for _that_ purpose, obviously- but I also imagine that he enjoys it. _Yes, I am vomiting and creating a horrible spectacle of myself, but that doesn't keep my lower-half from being attractive, now does it? And Lucas, you are holding ever so tightly to my lower-half._

I shake this nonsense from my head, bringing myself back to reality for a moment, leaning off a carriage on a dirt road- vomiting up the contents of my stomach. My eyes water and I tremble from the force of everything coming up, soon I am dry-heaving. Lucas cannot take one more minute of seeing me suffer, and gently forces me to sit down on the bench.

"You're going to sit in the back with Riley and Farkle- that way you can lay down and have less of a chance of toppling out."

"Lucas- _hic-hic_ -it's not- _hic_ \- necessary."

He has none of my protests, quickly jumping off the edge of the carriage and assisting me onto the ground. Holding my shoulders as another wave of nausea begins, he keeps me from falling over. Together we walk to the back entrance, the doors securely latched shut. Fumbling with the lock, Riley is startled as we swiftly open the doors.

"Lucas! Maya? Is everything alright?" She asks in a sharp whisper, trying not to wake the now peacefully sleeping Farkle.

"Yes, Maya is just going to sit back here with you two, she's feeling a bit-" He pauses for a moment, turning to see my pale face as I bend over and continue vomiting. Lucas turns back to Riley and sighs, raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on his hips.

"She's feeling a bit nauseous. If she keeps doing this, _don't_ let her lean out the back and puke all over the road."

"W-well what am I supposed to do instead?" I reply to his statement, standing back up and nearly falling over again.

Humorously, Riley takes off her boot and holds it up- implying that I ought to vomit into her shoe.

 _This is going to be a long trip._

 **XxxooxxX**

I sit with my legs extended and my back against the carriage walls, a soft wool blanket beneath me. Riley had fallen asleep about an hour ago, her posture sinking lower and lower onto the carriage's floor the more sleepy she became. Now she lays with her head on Farkle's chest, most likely drooling on his wounded self. Regardless, they both remain in deep slumber. I am sure that they hadn't gotten much sleep the past day- Farkle's fragile state creating a mindset that would _not_ accept rest. Of course though, Riley managed to fall asleep whilst Farkle did the same.

The darkness within our carriage's little room did not help with staying awake either, as wooden panels were what built up the walls and doors. The small amount of light was simply what leaked through the cracks in the wood, which there were very few if any.

Suddenly something pricks at my peaceful state of mind.

Before when Lucas and I rode the carriage to the inn- _how long did it take us? An hour? Two? More?_

I pause and sit up straight, rubbing my eyes and trying to remember.

 _Surely it wasn't more than three hours...How long have we been sitting here? I'll have to ask Lucas._

Taking a deep breath and moving slowly, I get on all-fours and crawl to the back doors. Breathing steadily and trying not be become nauseous once again, I pause and bit my tongue. Outside I can hear the wheels rumbling against the dirt path, along with the sweet sound of wind blowing within the trees. Using all of myself to will my sickness away, I sit on my knees before the doors. Unhinging the lock and gently pushing then open- I am shocked at what I see.

 _Darkness_. No sun anywhere to be seen in the sky. The is moon shining high and the stars are glistening through the treetops. _Have we been traveling all day_? Can it really be nighttime already? With the doors open and my grip tightly on the frame of the carriage, I shout Lucas' name.

"Lucas! Can we stop for a bit? I want to make sure that we are going the right way! Last time it didn't take us this lo-"

The carriage then lurches and jolts, as we run over a large dip in the road. I am thrown backwards and the doors slam shut, the latch somehow catching itself and locking once more.

I stand up then, taking care not to hit my head on the ceiling. Crouching and making my way back to the doors, I force them open once more and lean off the edge.

"Lucas!" I yell, my voice echoing through the forest before me. I wait for Lucas to reply, I wait for the carriage to slow. Anxiety begins twisting itself into my stomach as silence looms throughout the trees. And the carriage does not slow down...

 _Our speed increases._


	7. Girl Meets: Balancing Act

**Hi everyone! Here is the update. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for the nice reviews, please remember to give feedback! The more feedback, the quicker it is for me to get inspired and keep writing. Hope you all have a nice day/evening/whatever! -** ** _HairTheColorOfWheat_**

 ** _P.S Can you guys believe that Girl Meets Texas came out pretty much a year ago?! To me it feels like yesterday. I remember watching the promo and being beyond excited to see all of the Lucaya. Boy, were we disappointed. Oh well, I still have hope that my ship will sail into the sunset...Romantically, of course._**

* * *

I feel my heartbeat racing in my chest as I firmly grip the frame of the carriage's back doors. The road flies underneath me, trees passing by faster and faster as time goes on. Turning backwards and seeing Riley and Farkle still fast asleep, I begin to worry that Lucas has either fallen asleep at the reins, or simply lost track of our dangerously fast speed. Taking matters into my own hands, I decide that I must climb on the ledge of the carriage, and attempt to seat myself beside him.

Taking one step outwards, I shuffle onto the front side of the carriage's wall, my feet planted on the tiny ledge that juts out from beneath. My hair whips free from it's braid and flies across my face, I pause for a moment and attempt to remain calm.

 _Don't fall. Don't fall. Focus._

Summoning courage from deep inside my soul, I stand upright and lean my back against the wall. My arms extended and pressed against it's wooden surface, I carefully and slowly begin sliding my feet along the edge. Nearly halfway now, I grip onto the corner of the wall that is now within reach. My foot slipping suddenly out from underneath me, my lucky catch relies on my one hand. I re-balance myself and shut my eyes tightly, thanking the Lord that I didn't topple off.

Glancing downwards and seeing the earth pass underneath me, along with the rapidly spinning wheels- I am stricken with fear. Though I cannot imagine how I have not fainted thus far, I manage to move along. My heart beats out of my chest and I feel the blood pulsing through my veins as I strategically place one foot on the platform where Lucas is sitting, the rest of my body remaining leaned against the wall. I plan on balancing on that foot and swinging myself onto the seat...But my plan is quickly interrupted.

As I round the corner and gain my balance, I hold tightly onto the side of the carriage. Standing still and sighing deeply, I turn my head up and expect to see Lucas' surprised face.

 _But it's not Lucas._

In front of me sits a gruff man, a long shaggy beard clinging to his face. He is laden with a large cloak that covers most of his body, the skin that _is_ visible is covered in scars. A seemingly fresh wound creates a bloodstain near torn open fabric by his lower leg- it looks as if it was slashed with a sword.

 _Lucas' sword._

He sees me almost right away, my terrified and shocked face staring back at him. I swallow hard and begin feeling in my apron for my dagger, somehow mustering enough time to pull it out of it's hiding place in my leather boot. Pointing it at him as it's gripped in my white knuckles, I tremble and struggle to speak.

"Who-who are you?! Where's L-Lucas?!"

He flashes a crooked smile, and without even bringing the carriage to a halt, he lunges towards me.

I dodge him and somehow manage to swing myself back onto the carriage's wall, holding myself up by curling my fingers around the holes and seams in the wood. My muscles are stiff and the adrenaline flows through my body, straining myself greatly as I try to hold on. Around the front end, I hear him cursing at the wind and shuffling around.

"You little wench! Get back here!" He shouts, and I see his head appear, his eyes and glare facing me directly. Suddenly I realize why his face looked so harrowing and strange.

 _That's the guard that prepared our carriage for us!_

He must have seen an opportunity of wealth and riches, recognizing that Lucas and I were close with the royal family. With this assumption, I hold on tight and plan to negotiate.

"What do you want with us!? Ambushing a royal carriage is punishable by _hanging_!" I yell back at him, my fear creates tears that gather in my eyes. The man watches me instead of the road, and I see a bend in the pathway quickly approaching. Knowing I must act fast, I decide to risk my safety and move back to where he sits. That way, at least, our carriage won't go off the path and into a tree.

Moving faster than he can react, I swing my feet back forward and sit myself down next to him. Right away he begins trying to disable me in any way possible, hit me, choke me- kill me efficiently. I use my hands to fend him off for long enough to find an opportunity and grip the reins, pulling the horses to a sudden halt and leaping off as soon as I can. My feet plant hard onto the ground, and I immediately run to the back in search of a weapon. I know that time is wearing thin and he surely will be after me, but I have to give it a chance and at least wake up Riley and Farkle.

"You idiotic girl! You think I'm ambushing you? Only one would be so foolish to attempt fending off Lieutenant Friar! Of course, no amount of combat skills can help when you've just s _wallowed a vial of poison!"_

I hear his voice growing louder as he jumps off the carriage and makes his way towards me, finally managing to reach my panicked form and throw me on the ground. The impact knocks the wind out of my lungs, but I leap to my feet once again and hold up my dagger.

"You speak of poison?! What did you do to Lucas?" We both freeze, my dagger shakily holding space between our bodies. I am stricken to the bone with panic and fear- especially at the news of Lucas being potentially poisoned.

"Hand over the dagger, then we'll talk."

"Absolutely not!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you _and_ your little friends in the back." He turns to open the carriage's back doors, revealing Riley. Wide-awake and sitting with her eyes like saucers, Farkle lays across her lap and is still asleep. While the man's back is still turned to me I mouth a few words to her; _"Don't move!"_

I stand still and grip my dagger, playing out different scenarios in my head. _How can I stop him? Will he really kill the princess? Surely I'm dispensable, Farkle too- but a murderer of royalty would be hunted down until the ends of the earth!_

"Get out here, now!" He yells at Riley, and she is too frightened and fragile to do anything but what he says. Stumbling her way out and scrambling to stand by me, he catches her and wraps an arm around her neck.

She doesn't even struggle.

"Put down the knife, or I'll kill her."

I tremble and look around at my surroundings, trying to think of a way out.

"Put it down, now! Or her blood is on your hands!"

Behind where he now stands with Riley in his clutches, I see Farkle slowly waking and viewing the horrifying scene before us. Without waiting for my response, the man reaches into his cloak and pulls out a large shiv. He raises his arm and readies to impale Riley's rapidly beating heart...

 ** _"Wait!"_**


	8. Girl Meets: It's Up to You Now

**_I'm writing this with such a heavy heart. Girl Meets World has been canceled. I can't explain how much I adored these characters, and knowing that they will not live out their stories and futures on the screen just breaks me in two. I really feel as if we have lost something great. Regardless, fanfictions and blogs and our glorious fandom will live on. Also, don't lose hope. Maybe Netflix or another channel will pick up the show and continue it's legacy. Now go sign (or create) petitions and let's bring back our show. Let's bring back Girl Meets World. -HairTheColorOfWheat_**

* * *

I felt as if the world had come to a halt.

The man's lowers his knife as I surrender, my previous words still hovering in the air. It is dead silence as I throw my knife onto the dirt ground, kicking it forward with the tip of my boot. He releases Riley and she stumbles forwards, giving me a tight embrace and refusing to let go. I finally pry her off me, in enough time to see Farkle has fully awoken and is now sitting up straight. I think to make some sort of motion at him, communicating to attack or take action. I push this out of my mind however, as the man still points the knife at our defenseless forms.

With her hand matched onto mine, Riley heaves and sobs and she struggles to hold any kind of posture. I would normally comfort her, but I know that our lives rest mainly in my hands now. With Riley cowering beside me and Farkle too weak to-

Thwack!

And with that, my previous notion of Farkle's weakness quickly dissolves. The man collapses onto the dirt ground, his eyes crossing before his figure sends up dust. Farkle stands with a wooden plank in his hands, still holding it up as if the man were not clearly unconscious. He had snuck up behind our attacker with such stealth and silence that even I did not hear him. The wooden plank he holds must have been ripped off the side of the carriage, as I look up and see we are missing a wall panel.

Oh, thank the Good Lord…

"Farkle!" Riley says in a hushed whisper, stepping over the man and sweeping Farkle into her arms. He groans with pain and she quickly helps him into the carriage, as I have no time to waste in finishing off this scum….

No Maya, you are many things, but you are not a killer…

I sigh to myself and look to make sure Riley and Farkle are adjusting fine, feeling too disconnected and distant to offer words of thanks to Farkle. Unfortunately I was the kind of person who couldn't do more than one thing at a time, and right now I'm searching for rope. Rope now, thanks later.

Sifting through a wooden box that sits underneath the carriage's bench, I find a ball of tightly wound twine. Tucking it into my apron and making my way towards the out-cold man that lies face down on the ground, I whack him once more on the head to assure he won't wake up anytime soon. Then crouching down and lifting his feet, I begin tying his ankles together. Next I do his arms behind his back, and I begin to drag him off the path and into the woods.

"Maya? Is everything alright?" I hear Riley calling to me, her voice still trembling even in it's loud volume.

"Yes, just one- second!" My speech is choppy as I use all my strength to pull him into the forest. Finally once we are deep enough, I sit his lifeless form against a tree and nod my head in respect for the dead.

He's probably dead. But I will refuse to believe that so I may sleep at night.

Leaving the scene as quick as I can, I turn swiftly and trudge back through the leaves, making my way into the daylight. Riley stands outside the carriage biting her nails, jerking her head aside when my arrival startles her.

"D-did you...kill him..?"

"No. Just tied him up."

"Did Lucas tell you to tie him up?" Riley asks with ignorance in her voice. I remember that she doesn't know he's missing, before I had just figured she assumed so. Apparently not, Riley's naivety continued to surprise me.

Turning my face up to her slowly, I shake my head and take her hand, saying in a soft whisper the words that sting my mouth so.

"Lucas is gone. The man must have attacked him and left him on the side of the road. Or…"

"Or?" Riley's voice cracks through her harsh whisper.

"Or worse." I pause and begin walking towards the front of the carriage, summoning a flicker of hope within my chest. "Riley, we are going to look for him now." I state in my most plain language, knowing that speaking in an ambiguous way would surely cause her to have a nervous breakdown. She nods her head as her lip quivers, mouthing words to herself as she climbs into the back with Farkle.

It's all up to you now, Maya.

Before pulling myself up onto the bench, I kneel to the ground and pick up my knife. Tucking it back into my boot, I then draw my initials into the dirt, followed by an arrow pointing in the direction we will travel. This way if Lucas stumbles upon my markings, he will at least know we are safe.

And we are coming for him.


End file.
